The Second Heartbreak
by Poiison
Summary: They finally get Sasuke back, but everyone knew he was going to leave soon. But what will Naruto do when Sasuke, his friend, his love, and his life, tries to desert him once again? SASUNARU YAOI RATED PG


The Second Heartbreak

**Note: This took freaking ages! Stupid writer's block. If you know a cure please inform me? I have SATs up and I need to get rid of it. XD Anyways, just comment about it and if you will review don't be rude. Okay? **

He was cruel and heartless. He was the blood of the devil himself and Naruto was his. These simple things about him would never change, no matter how much they wanted them too. Sasuke wanted to let go. No matter how many obstacles Naruto placed before his lover's pale, moonlit skin and his deep-set, ebony eyes there was just no way. No ways of making him spill his emotions, making him not seek his revenge, making him stay. Sasuke had one more thing left to complete. To kill Itachi.

This was inevitable. The burning smell of the flickering lights, the empty bed with the wrinkled sheets, the starless sky above and the picture frame that stood propped up against the walls was what he was leaving behind. Nothing more stood in his way besides him, Naruto. Taking a long and dragged out look around the room, which was all too familiar to him. What was there to leave? The invisible imprints of two intertwined bodies lying on the bed, the sounds of the moans that echoed across room, dry tear marks and the _blood_. They were all still there. Sasuke left it the way it was, not touching a thing. This was the second time. This was the second departure. The second heartbreak. He looked back once and only once. Memories flashed before him as he shook his head, trying to escape the thoughts. It was the only way he could keep Naruto safe. In a fluid leap he reached the cobblestone streets. Now, Sasuke stood, next to the same seat as many years ago when he left Konoha. But now he had a love, he had a reason. A reason to leave, and the sun-kissed boy was the reason he _should_ stay. The only reason.

Under the blooming Sakura trees the stars glimmered dully, the moon halved and shrouded by dark clouds. Though the moonlight occasionally shone through the clouds, just enough to illuminated Sasuke's pallid skin and create a glimmer in his almost lifeless eyes.

"Why?"

"I knew you'd come."

"You didn't answer me. Why?"

"Because. I _can._"

"Stop acting so tough, you dumbass!" There was a sob and a trickling fountain of tears unattended by a hand to wipe them away. The golden locks of hair hung low and covered Naruto's azure eyes. Sasuke still had his back faced toward his other. His partner, his friend and his lover. Despite this all as the air was still and Sasuke began to turn around Naruto was already there, fist rushing through the warm air, and striking his _friend's_ pale face that was surround by a mass of dark strands. Well Naruto had thought it would be this easy. No, Sasuke hadn't moved. He hadn't fallen, but he did stand there. His ashen fist enveloped Naruto's tanned one, which was clutched painfully into a fist. Blood seeping from the delicate flesh. Streaks of tears mingled with the slow dripping crimson blood. The color of Sasuke's eyes, his Sharingan. Sasuke twisted the hand that sat in his clutches. Jerking it tautly to the side, receiving a malicious look from those blue eyes and a low, suppressed grunt. He didn't want to make those eyes flood over, to hurt him. But if this was the only way…

"Sasuke. You won't leave." The dark eyes widened for a second, snapping back to reality. The maimed hand had skillfully slipped out of his, returning to Naruto. And before he knew it, almost before Naruto had his hand back Sasuke had a razor-sharp kunai at his forehead and it was able to pierce him like the smaller boy's cerulean eyes. They were vast oceans of unspoken words, the open fields of reality, and they were _mesmerizing_. Both of the bodies knew, even if subconsciously, that if they started a full-fledged fight here, it would spell trouble. But to Naruto, he could really care less. If leaving Sasuke would mean fighting. Fighting for everything he was, all he wanted. But he couldn't. Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't stop trying, so he didn't fight back.

"Naruto…"

"Just don't get yourself killed." Naruto looked up slowly, eyes dulling as the tears began to swell up and slightly drip off of his eyelashes. An ashen hand touched Naruto's eye, moving from one side to another. Wiping away the tears. Then once the fingers had left his fragile face their eyes met. Sasuke gently kissed the space between his eyes.

"I'll be back. Wait for me." And he was gone with the Sakura blossoms drifting away in the midnight songs.

**A/N: Thank you Hoshi bby for being my beta, and thank you for all those readers out there. 3 **

**I'm finally finished so I'm happy. Review for me, no rudeness please, or just drop in with a comment!**


End file.
